1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics apparatus of the type suitable for mammography examinations, and in particular to such an apparatus having at least two cassette holders which are movable so that when one cassette holder is in an exposure position, the other cassette holder is in a standby position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostics apparatus for mammography examinations is disclosed in German OS 33 19 622 having an x-ray tube which, via a horizontal shaft is rotatable around a bearing arranged in a stand. Two cassette holders are provided which are pivotable around the horizontal shaft so that one cassette holder at a time can be brought to an exposure position, while the other cassette holder is situated in a standby position. The apparatus disclosed in German OS 33 19 622 has cassette holders for x-ray film cassettes of respectively different sizes. The holders are attached to a mount which is pivotable around a horizontal shaft, the horizontal shaft being disposed approximately between the x-ray tube and the image plane. This permits the mount to be fashioned so that the cassette holder in the standby position is situated above the x-ray tube. The mount together with the cassette holders form a U-shape, which is relatively large and is therefore rather difficult to maneuver when changing the position of a cassette holder from the exposure position to the standby position. This results in a rather clumsy impression of the unit arising on the part of the patient.